firearmcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Horten H.XVIII
Overview |type of aircraft = |subtype of aircraft = |place of origin = |designer companies = Horten|designer ind = Reimar & Walter Horten|period designed = 1944 - 1945|produced period = Proposed Late 1945|primary user = Luftwaffe|developed from = Horten Ho 229|cannons = 4 x 20mm MG 151/20|num cannon turrets = H.XVIIIC/B-2: 1x|cannon turret guns = 1 x 20mm MG 151/20|bomb load = 4000kg (8,818lbs)|empty weight = 11,000kg (24,251 lb)|wingspan = 40m (131ft 3in)|wing area = 150m² (1,600 sq ft)|crew = 3|powerplant = 6x Junkers Jumo 109-004 Turbojet Engines, 8.8kN (2,000 lbf) thrust each|max speed = 820km/h (510mph; 443kn)|max takeoff weight = 32,000kg (70,548 lb)|thrustweight = 0.00165 kN/kg (0.17 lbf/lb)|leading edge sweepback = 24.3|aerofoil thickness = 16%|fuel capacity = 16,000kg (35,274 lb)|cruising speed = 750km/h (466mph; 405kn)|never exceed speed = 900km/h (559mph; 486kn)|landing speed = 136km/h (85mph)|wing loading = 213kg/m² (44 lb/sq ft)|towing speed = 192km/h (119mph)|type of propulsion = |powerplant subtype = |class = Flying wing, turbojet}}The Horten H.XVIII is a jet long-range bomber proposed design from Reimar Horten, based on the Horten Ho 229 Jet Fighter/Bomber, the H.XVIII used many of the same techniques. Variants H.XVIIIA The A model of the H.XVIII was a long, smooth blended wing body. Its six turbojet engines were buried deep in the wing and the exhausts centered on the trailing end. Resembling the Horten Ho 229 flying wing fighter there were many odd features that distinguished this aircraft; the jettisonable landing gear and the wing made of wood and carbon based glue, are but two. The aircraft was first proposed for the Amerika Bomber project and was personally reviewed by Hermann Göring, after review, the Horten brothers (with deep dissatisfaction) were forced to share design and construction of the aircraft with Junkers and Messerschmitt engineers, who wanted to add a single rudder fin as well as suggesting underwing pods to house the engines and landing gear. H.XVIIIB The B model of the H.XVIIIB was generally the same as the A model, except the four (down from six) engines and four-wheel retractable landing gear were now housed in underwing pods, and the three-man crew housed under a bubble canopy. The aircraft was to be built in huge concrete hangars and operate off long runways with construction due to start in autumn 1945, but the end of the war came with no progress made. Armament was considered unnecessary due to the expected high performance. H.XVIIIC The C model of the H.XVIII was based on the airframe of the H.XVIIIA with a huge tail. It had an MG 151/20 turret set in the middle rear of the wing and with six BMW 003 turbojets slung under the wings; this was designed by Messerschmitt and Junkers engineers. It is uncertain if this overall design was directly developed by the Horten brothers or their manufacturer, as there is little surviving evidence of this proposed version. It was eventually rejected by the Horten brothers, as it was not a major improvement over the H.XVIIIA. Category:WWII Category:Bomber Category:Prototype Category:Germany Category:Aviation Category:Strategic Bomber Category:Heavy Bomber Category:Long-Range Bomber